


"Excuse me. Excuse me! Yes, you. You're sitting in my seat."

by woozieverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, jihoon is only there for a phone call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woozieverse/pseuds/woozieverse
Summary: soonyoung does Not recognise the room he's woken up in
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 26





	"Excuse me. Excuse me! Yes, you. You're sitting in my seat."

Soonyoung was _Not_ having a good day by any means.  
He'd woken up in a room he didn't recognize(whose owner seemed to have trusted him enough to leave him sleeping alone in their bed) with a headache that felt like a thousand people were hammering on his skull.  
With vague memories of Junhui convincing him to go to a party on a monday night, getting very drunk and then the warm sensation of skin on skin flashing by in his head, he decided to skip his morning classes and spend the earlier part of the day back in his dorm nursing his hangover.

No sooner than he'd forced himself up out of bed and put his clothes on did he notice that the only phone in the room was _**not**_ his.  
"Fuck it.", He grabbed it, deciding to first take a long nap back in his room, then find and kill Junhui, and then go searching for his phone.

*******

By the time Soonyoung's afternoon classes rolled around, he had managed to take a nap, have something to eat and tone his migraine down. He would've skipped if he hadn't known that he had a test to give the next week and wouldn't be able to catch up to the missed lectures in time so with a reluctant sigh, he gathetered his things and left home.

However, when he walked up to his designated seat at the far back of the class, someone seemed to be fast asleep there, head buried in his harms.  
 _aw, fuck no_  
And okay, he knew there wasn't a fixed seating system in their classes and anyone could sit wherever they wanted but he'd been sitting here ever since the year began and he wasn't about to give it up to some rando, especially not when he was having such a shitty day.

Soonyoung shook the guy awake,"Excuse me. Excuse me! Yes, you. You're sitting in my seat. Go back to your dorm if you wanna take a nap buddy."  
The guy looked somewhat familiar as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, but Soonyoung couldn't be bothered to try and remember exactly when they'd met.

"Let me have it just for today man, I've been dealing with a massive hangover all day. Didn't even get to sleep in.", The guy pleaded, looking up at Soonyoung like he'd cry if Soonyoung said no.  
"Do you even take this class? I don't think I've ever seen you in here.", Soonyoung quipped, still contemplating the request.  
"No, but this is the only free room I could find and I wanted to get a nap in. Turns out it's not so empty.....", The guy sighed.

Deciding to have mercy on the poor dude, Soonyoung took the seat beside him after convincing Juyeon(the guy who sat there) he only needed it for a day.  
Just as he sat down, the phone in Soonyoung's pocket began ringing. "Who the he- wait.", His friends wouldn't call him during class hours, which reminded him that the phone in his pocket wasn't his.

"Hello?", He picked up, hoping to at least track down his phone during this call.  
"Wonwoo, where the _hell_ did you disappear to after econ? We've been looking everywhere for you for the past hour.", A very angry voice demanded from the other end of the line.

"Uhh, sorry to disappoint you even further in your search dude, but I'm not Wonwoo, I don't know anyone named Wonwoo either. I just happen to have his phone with me.", Soonyoung explained calmly.  
"If you _do_ find him though, tell him I need my phone back.", Soonyoung replied, not noticing the way the guy beside him suddenly stiffened.

"How do you just switch phones with someone and not know who they are? Where the fuck is he, tell him Jihoon says this isn't funny.", The voice was stern, and it _would_ have intimidated Soonyoung if he hadn't been feeling like shit all day, but now it just sounded like his dad giving him another lecture.

"Well, you see _Jihoon_ I'm not sure why your friend didn't tell you so I don't know if he'd approve of me telling you about this....", Soonyoung stalled, contemplating whether he should tell this complete stranger that he'd slept with his friend but didn't really remember his face. because, well, he'd been drunk.  
"Wonwoo never hides anything from us, he probably just forgot to mention it or didn't even notice he has your phone, you can tell me.", Jihoon sounded very sure of himself, and that was all the reassurance Soonyoung needed.

"Okay then, I believe we-", but the phone was snatched out of his hand before he could finish that sentence, when he looked up to see who'd done it, he saw the guy who had been sitting beside him nursing his headache not 5 minutes ago, quietly speaking into the phone. When the guy hung up and pocketed the phone, Soonyoung stood up,"What the _hell_ dude?"

"Uhhh...... _I'm_ Wonwoo.", He offered as a way of explanation, bringing out a phone from his pocket and placing it in front of Soonyoung, which Soonyoung belatedly recognised as _his_ phone.  
Before either of them could say anything though, the professor walked in, loudly demanding everyone to sit down so he could start the lecture.

*******

"You know, I _did_ think you looked familiar earlier but I couldn't remember where I'd seen you. You didn't recognise me at all?", They'd left the classroom together in complete silence but Soonyoung immediately spoke up as soon as they were out of hearing distance of everyone else.  
"If you didn't notice, I was a little busy trying to get some sleep. My head still hurts, do you have an aspirin?", Wonwoo replied.

Soonyoung pulled out the emergency pack he kept with him at all times and handed it to Wonwoo, who immediately swallowed 2 of them and for some reason, Soonyoung felt it _completely_ okay to follow that up with a: "So, on a scale of 1-10, how would you say last night went?"  
Wonwoo coughed, temporarily choking on the pills he'd just taken, before responding. "I don't think this is something we should be discussing here.", He gestured to all the people around them in the hallway.

"Hmm, you're right.", Soonyoung nodded. "How about we discuss it over two cups coffee at Rocket Cafe?", He offered, smile hopeful and hands fidgeting behind his back.   
Wonwoo smiled, "Smooth. Okay, I'll take it. Tomorrow, 5pm."

"Great! I'll see you then." Soonyoung's face lit up, momentarily blinding Wonwoo and-- _WOAH, does **everyone**_ _smile like that? I don't think I've ever seen anyone smile like that. He let's people see that smile for **free**_ _??? wow-_  
His internal monologue was interrupted by Soonyoung's next words, "Meanwhile, I have a certain Wen Junhui I have to hunt down and murder."

Wonwoo did a double take, "Wait, wha-" But Soonyoung was already on his way with a "I'll see you tomorrow Wonwoo, byeeee!", leaving the latter completely baffled.

 _Oh well, I'll ask him tomorrow_ , he shrugged and turned to go on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope it was worth your while!


End file.
